Recueil de Crossovers
by Benou
Summary: Recueil de crossovers un peu différent des autres : explications au premier chapitre.
1. Chapter 1

Ceci n'est pas un chapitre, non. J'appellerais plutôt une _introduction _à ce qui va suivre car (avant toutes choses) il faut que je vous explique certains trucs quant à cette fic.

Le principe pourtant simple peut paraître compliqué et c'est pourquoi je vais essayer d'être clair.

Le premier chapitre de cette fic est un prologue qui, en fait, raconte le tout début ainsi que la préparation à la grande Bataille Finale qui opposera donc l'Ordre du Phénix, le Ministère et Poudlard face à Voldemort et ces sbires.

Mais Dumbledore et ces alliés seront-ils seuls face à tout ces Mages Noires ? Non, ils pourront compter sur une aide supplémentaire qui, aussi surprenante qu'elle puisse vous paraître, va se révéler plus qu'utile dans ce terrible combat.

Et c'est là que les crossovers interviennent. Et c'est là aussi que je continue mon explication.

Oui car - l'idée va peut-être vous paraître bizarre – mais en fait, il y aura un crossover par chapitre, je m'explique : **chaque chapitre racontera une fin différente de la Bataille, en fonction du crossover prévu**.

Vous devez vous demander l'intérêt de n'écrire que des fins. Eh bin c'est plutôt simple : je me suis dit que ça serait plutôt rigolo de lire cette grande Bataille Finale tant attendue avec la présence d'autres personnages hors HP qui auraient tous leur propre rôle à jouer dans cette histoire et, pour moi, l'idée d'un recueil est vraiment amusante à imaginer, voila 

Si je n'ai pas été assez clair dans mes explications, posez-moi des questions et je vous répondrais avec grand plaisir 


	2. Chapter 2

**PROLOGUE :**

_Poudlard, le 31 octobre :_

En ce jour, sur le chemin qui menait au Pré-au-Lard, un silence oppressant se faisait ressentir entre les centaines de silhouettes qui se succédaient une à une.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le grand jour. Le jour J comme disait certains. Le jour où, dans quelques heures, leurs destins allait prendre un nouveau envol en fonction de ce qui allait se passer.

Depuis quelques semaines déjà, Voldemort et ses sbires n'arrêtaient pas de provoquer l'Ordre du Phénix en leur disant que jamais ils ne seraient prêts et assez nombreux pour les combattre ouvertement et, suite à ses provocations, Dumbledore ainsi que le Ministère de la Magie avaient répondu à ses crâneries et leur avait proposé cette date pour voir lequel des deux camps s'en sortirait vivant.

Bien sûr, le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait lui répondu présent à cette invitation et, suite à ça, les préparatifs pour la Grande Bataille, dirigée par Dumbledore, avaient commencé.

Tout d'abord, il fallait commencer par savoir combien de Sorciers allaient participer à cette confrontation et, après un rapide sondage, plusieurs dizaines d'hiboux envoyés et quelques réunions secrètes, il pu compter une trentaine de membres du Ministère, plusieurs Sorciers qui appartenaient à de puissantes familles et qui c'étaient portés garants, vingt Aurors dont huit qui étaient classés Aurors d'Élite, la quasi-totalité des membres de l'Ordre à savoir une trentaine, la totalité des professeurs de Poudlard, sauf Trelawney et Chourave et enfin, les meilleurs élèves de chaque maisons ainsi que quelques élèves volontaires de cinquième et sixième année.

Après l'effectif, il fallait réfléchir à diverses stratégies qui pourraient aider à remporter la victoire et, pour cela, Dumbledore c'était appuyé de Rufus Scrimgeour, l'actuel chef du Bureau des Aurors et ensemble, ils avaient élaboré plusieurs techniques de surprise, d'attaques éclairs, d'attaques frontales et enfin, des attaques qui consistaient à prendre l'ennemi en retrait.

Pour élaborer tout ça, les deux Sorciers s'étaient aidé de vieux plans du Pré-au-Lard et de ces environs qu'ils avaient copiés sur d'autres parchemins mais à une échelle plus grande, afin de se rendre compte de l'ampleur de la Bataille et des opportunités qui s'offraient à eux.

Bien sûr, connaissant Lord Voldemort, Dumbledore se doutait qu'il n'emmènerait pas avec lui seulement ses hommes, non. Il savait qu'il avait aussi dans son camp des créatures terrifiantes tels que des Loups-Garous qui c'étaient ralliés à sa cause, sûrement quelques Géants et des Détraqueurs et enfin, d'après les rapports de divers membres de l'Ordre qui étaient situés aux quatre coins de la planète, il était fort probable qu'ils se retrouvent nez à nez avec quelques Chimères et un Dragon dangereux qui avait disparu de Roumanie.

C'est pour cela que, sous certaines restrictions prescrites par le Ministère, Dumbledore avait tenu à mettre certaines options de côté, au cas où une aide supplémentaire se ferait ressentir.

Enfin, une fois qu'ils eurent fini de voir tout ça et qu'ils finirent de régler les derniers détails, Dumbledore décida de contacter l'Hôpital Sainte-Mangouste afin d'essayer de mettre en place des centres de secours à proximité du lieu de bataille qui serviraient à s'occuper rapidement des blessés afin qu'ils retournent hâtivement se battre.

Ainsi, après maintes et maintes négociations, Dumbledore réussit à se mettre d'accord avec Illis Frendon, le Directeur de l'établissement, et ce dernier promit donc de mettre à leur disposition une équipe de vingt Médicomages répartis à cinq endroits différents du champ de Bataille mais à condition qu'ils soient protégés par une équipe de trois Aurors supplémentaires, chose que Rufus Scrimgeour accepta sans broncher.

Et c'est ainsi qu'en ce début de matinée glaciale, alors que le froid s'abattait dans la région et que des nuages gris obscurcissaient l'atmosphère, les plusieurs dizaines de silhouettes dirigées par Dumbledore s'avançaient avec grâce en direction du village Sorcier et sur chacun des visages se lisait une anxiété non dissimulée.

Mis au courant de l'événement qui allait se passer dans leur village, les habitants de Pré-au-Lard l'avait aussi déserté et ainsi, les habitations vides avaient été mises à la disposition de Dumbledore pour toutes les stratégies qu'il avait établies.

Arrivés à proximité des premières maisons, les Sorciers redoublèrent de prudence et les rangs se resserrèrent instinctivement, chacun serrant sa baguette, prêts à agir à n'importe quel moment mais, voyant le geste que fit Dumbledore, tout le monde s'arrêta.

Ce dernier leva alors sa baguette puis, il l'agita doucement et aussitôt, une fine brume grise s'en échappa et se dirigea à tout allure en direction de Pré-au-Lard.

Lorsqu'elle revint quelques secondes après et qu'elle s'évapora juste devant Dumbledore, le vieux Sorcier se retourna en direction de ses hommes.

-C'est parfait mes amis, ils ne sont pas encore la, cela nous laisse donc le temps de nous préparer au dur combat qui nous attend.

Rassurés de savoir ça, tout le monde reprit la marche et, en moins de cinq minutes, ils arrivèrent au centre du village.

Á partir de cet instant, tout s'organisa très rapidement.

Les Sorciers que Dumbledore avaient choisis comme éclaireurs allèrent se poster à tous les endroits où il était susceptible d'apercevoir Voldemort et ses troupes, d'autres allèrent s'installer aux fenêtres des habitations vides, les autres se mirent en rang derrière Dumbledore et, quant aux Médicomages, ils allèrent s'installer là où Dumbledore leur avait conseillé, c'est-à-dire légèrement à l'écart du village pour ne pas qu'ils se fassent attaquer

Au bout d'une heure d'attente extrêmement tendue, alors que Dumbledore lissait avec soin les plis de sa grande robe magenta brodée d'étoiles en or, il y eut soudainement un « plop » et aussitôt, une silhouette habillée de costume aux couleurs sombres apparut face au vieil homme.

-Ils arrivent. Je pense que nous sommes environs égaux en nombre. Ils arrivent par le sud de la ville. Fit la silhouette.

-Très bien Dawlish, nous allons…

Mais le vieil homme ne pu finir sa phrase car il fut interrompu par un second « plop ».

-Ils arrivent aussi du côté de la Gare, Albus, nous sommes encerclés. Déclara la seconde silhouette qui venait d'apparaître.

-Vous êtes sûre de ce que vous dîtes, Miss Zilber ? Demanda le vieil homme.

Voyant le signe d'approbation que lui fit la femme, Dumbledore se mit à réfléchir rapidement puis, il reprit la parole.

-Je dois dire que je m'attendais à de tels agissements mais cela ne change pas nos plans. Si ils sont supérieurs en nombre, alors il faudra redoubler de vigilance. Déclara t'il calmement.

Les deux Éclaireurs lui répondirent d'un signe de tête puis, ils prirent place avec les Sorciers qui se trouvaient à proximité, prêt à se battre dés qu'il le fallait.

Au bout de deux minutes d'un silence angoissant et alors qu'une brise glaciale commença à envelopper Pré-au-Lard, Dumbledore et ces alliés commencèrent à percevoir ce qui ressemblait à de longs râles déchirants puis, au loin, ils aperçurent une longue ligne d'ombres noires qui avançaient dangereusement vers eux.

Dumbledore sourit alors légèrement puis, entendant des cris derrière lui, il se retourna et vit une autre colonne de silhouettes aux allures menaçantes qui, armée de torches aux flammes vacillantes, s'avançait aussi vers eux.

Une fois qu'ils ne furent plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres les uns des autres et qu'il fut possible de voir tout les Mangemorts, entièrement cagoulés et vêtus de noir, qui se situaient devant et derrière eux, Dumbledore prit la parole.

-Messieurs dames, ravis de voir que vous avez été si nombreux à répondre présents à l'appel de votre Maître.

-Silence l'ancien ! Toi et toute ta vermine, vous allez mourir alors pitié, épargne ta salive et fait plutôt tes prières car le Seigneur des Ténèbres a décidé de te tuer de ses propres mains. Coupa une voix traînante.

-Vraiment ? J'attends de voir ça avec impatience. Oh mais au fait, où est ce bon vieux Tom, que je le salue avec toute la politesse qu'il mérite. Demanda Dumbledore calmement.

-Je suis là, Albus. Répondit une voix aussi glaciale et sèche qu'un coup de vent.

Dumbledore se retourna et lorsque son regard croisa les yeux rouges et le visage blanc reptilien de Lord Voldemort, il lui adressa un léger signe de tête.

-Bonjour Tom. Autant te l'avouer maintenant, je suis assez _surpris_ de voir que tu as réussis à rallier autant de monde à ta triste et misérable cause. J'espère que cela va faire une Bataille digne de ce nom, n'est-ce pas ?

-Une Bataille digne de ce nom ? Voyons Albus, ne sois pas si optimiste, c'est une Bataille perdue d'avance pour vous. Nous sommes supérieurs en nombre et mes hommes n'attendent plus que mon signal pour tous vous écraser comme de vulgaires insectes. Une fois que nous vous aurons tué un par un, alors nous nous occuperons de tout les Sangs-de-Bourbe qui osent souiller notre pays et tout le monde nous obéira, voila comment ça va se passer. Répliqua Voldemort avant de sourire froidement.

-Je comprend qu'un tel scénario puisse te mettre dans de tels états mais tu as oublié quelque chose Tom : tant que je serai de ce Monde, ni toi, ni tes hommes ne gagnerons cette Bataille, même si je doit y laisser ma vie. Fit Dumbledore avec calme.

-Tu es stupide, Albus. Jamais vous ne nous battrez, toi et tes hommes. Vous n'avez pas le niveau suffisant pour ça. Vous allez mourir, comme toutes les vermines qui ont osé s'opposer à nous.

Albus émit alors un petit rire puis, dés qu'il eut finit, ses yeux pétillants se tournèrent à nouveau vers le puissant Mage Noir.

-Je me doute bien que nous aurons du mal, Tom, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé du renfort supplémentaire afin de mener à bien cette Bataille.

-Du renfort supplémentaire dis-tu ? Vas-y, présente les nous, histoire de rigoler un peu avant qu'on vous extermine.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE UN : MARVEL'S TEAM**

-Que je te les présente ? Ne t'en fais pas mon brave garçon, j'allait justement le faire. Déclara Dumbledore en souriant.

Ce dernier leva alors sa baguette puis, une pluie d'étincelles en sortit, éclairant ainsi le ciel sombre de quelques couleurs supplémentaires.

Aussitôt, il y eut une sorte de bruit de moteur et lorsque les Mangemorts ainsi que Voldemort levèrent la tête, ils ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un cri de surprise.

Au dessus d'eux se trouvait une sorte d'avion militaire de forme triangulaire, doté de deux puissants réacteurs et d'un cockpit dont les fenêtres qui semblaient être des miroirs sans tain renvoyaient simplement le reflet de toutes les silhouettes qui levaient la tête.

-Vois tu, Tom, j'ai fait la connaissance il y a quelques années de cela avec le professeur Charles Xavier, un homme _extraordinaire_. J'ai apprit par la suite que cet homme en question dirigeait une sorte d'École spécialisée pour des hommes et des femmes ayant subi de puissantes mutations génétiques, des mutants pour être plus clair. Lorsque je leur ai parlé de notre Monde, Charles m'a promit de nous aider au cas où nous aurions besoin d'eux, mais à une condition : que je les aide à améliorer la technologie de leur École à l'aide de puissants Sortilèges. Commença Dumbledore.

Dumbledore s'arrêta quelques instants afin de regarder l'arrière de l'avion qui s'ouvrait lentement et, au fur et à mesure, une sorte de longue trappe noire coulissait automatiquement dans le vide.

-Tu connais ma générosité légendaire Tom, je n'ai pas pu refuser de les aider et, grâce à moi, plusieurs mutant ont réussit à contrôler ouvertement leurs pouvoirs, sans risquer la vie de personne. Suite à ça, Xavier n'a cessé de me répéter qu'il me devait une fière chandelle et que, grâce à moi, la notoriété de son École allait faire un grand bond en avant. Enfin bref, lorsque j'ai apprit que la grande Bataille allait bientôt avoir lieu, je me suis dit que demander de l'aide aux mutants ne pouvait être que bénéfique pour nous et que, ainsi, cela effacerait la dette qu'ils me devaient depuis longtemps. Et c'est ainsi…

En un bruit de cliquetis, la trappe s'arrêta de bouger et aussitôt, six personnes cachées par le ciel, s'avancèrent dessus et sautèrent dans le vide, avant d'atterrir aux côtés de Dumbledore, comme des chats retombant sur ces pieds.

-…que je te présente, ceux qui se font appeler plus communément les X-Men. Finit Dumbledore.

Tous les Mangemorts tournèrent alors leurs têtes vers les six mystérieuses personnes et les dévisagèrent avec nonchalance.

Celui qui se trouvait à la toute gauche était habillé d'un petit blouson noir en cuir et, en plus de sa coiffure désordonnée qui ressemblait à un grand V et de sa barbe mal rasée, il tenait dans sa bouche un vieux cigare au bout consumé.

Á ces côtés se tenaient deux femmes. L'une était noire à l'allure mince, vêtue d'un long manteau et avait les cheveux de couleur argenté tandis que l'autre, plus petite, portait une sorte de combinaison bleue et avait une longue tignasse de cheveux bruns.

Prés des deux demoiselles se tenaient un homme à l'allure imposante et aux cheveux bruns assez courts, légèrement coiffés en pics, un autre blond plus petit et moins trapu que lui et enfin, un autre homme à l'allure rebelle qui regardait ses opposants avec un regard plein de provocation.

-Les X-Men dis-tu ? En voilà un nom complètement ridicule pour six petites portions comme eux. Remarqua Lord Voldemort.

-T'as vu ta tronche ! Rétorqua l'homme qui tenait toujours un cigare dans la bouche.

Furieux que quelqu'un ose s'en prendre ainsi à sa propre personne, Voldemort allait rétorquer mais Dumbledore l'interrompit.

-Allons, nous sommes des gens civilisés n'est-ce pas ? Je vais te les présenter, Tom.

Le vieux Sorcier se tourna alors vers les X-Men puis, il les désigna du doigt, en allant de gauche à droite.

-Alors voici Wolverine, ensuite Tornade, Kitty, Colossus, Iceberg et enfin Pyro. Inutile que je te dise de quoi ils sont capables car tu le découvriras d'ici peu de temps, sauf si tu préfères abandonner bien sûr.

-Moi, abandonner ? Plutôt mourir, charogne ! Allez tout le monde, occupez-vous d'eux, qu'on en finissent une bonne fois pour toute ! S'exclama Voldemort.

-Oh oui, occupez-vous de nous ! Je me sens particulièrement _chaud_ pour ce genre d'exercices, surtout pour abattre des minables comme vous ! Renchérit Pyro en se frottant les mains.

Il y eut alors un bruit d'explosion puis soudainement, un rayon vert se dirigea à toute vitesse vers ce dernier mais il fut stoppé par une sorte de mur en métal qui s'interposa juste avant l'impact.

-Merci Colossus mais j'aurait très bien put m'en tirer tout seul. Grogna Pyro.

Les Mangemorts regardèrent alors avec étonnement l'imposante silhouette qu'ils venaient d'apercevoir quelques secondes auparavant et qui, maintenant, semblait s'être matérialisée en une sorte d'épais mur gris qui le rendait matériellement semblable à un métal très solide, aussi bien au niveau de l'aspect qu'au niveau de la solidité.

- Quant à toi, saleté de crapule, ne t'aurais jamais du lever ta baguette sur moi. Dit Pyro en regardant au loin la silhouette qui venait d'essayer de le tuer.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le mutant pointa alors sa paume de main vers le Mangemort puis, quelques secondes après, une puissante gerbe de flammes s'en échappa et lorsqu'elle s'écrasa sur la cible, celle-ci fut immédiatement réduite à l'état de cendres et s'évapora dans les airs sous les yeux mi-étonnés, mi-inquiets de ces semblables.

-D'autres amateurs ? Proposa Pyro en regardant les autres Mangemorts avec envie.

-Ceci n'est qu'un bref aperçu de leurs pouvoirs donc, même si tu refuses de le croire Tom, en acceptant cette Bataille, toi et tes sbires risquez d'avoir du pain sur la planche. Dit Dumbledore en souriant.

-Ce n'est pas quelques flammes et je ne sais quel Sortilège qui risquent de m'impressionner, espèce de vieux fou suicidaire !

-Très bien, alors dans ce cas, que la Bataille commence ! S'exclama Dumbledore.

Il y eut aussitôt des cris, suivis de détonations et, en moins d'une minute, le village de Pré-au-Lard fut la proie d'une agitation qu'il n'avait jamais connue.

Dès que Dumbledore avait donné l'assaut, des dizaines et des dizaines de Sortilèges avaient aussitôt fusés de toutes les baguettes présentes dans les lieux et déjà plusieurs corps de Mangemorts et d'autres Sorciers gisaient au sol.

Quant aux X-Men, ils s'étaient rapidement fait entourés d'une dizaine de ses crapules qui s'amusaient à tourner autour d'eux tout en les regardant avec hargne et, lorsque l'une d'elles lança un premier Sortilège, Colossus le stoppa à nouveau en l'arrêtant dans la paume de sa main.

-Alors les gars, ont se dit experts en la Magie Noire et ont est pas capables de se battre correctement ? Lança le dénommé Wolverine.

-Eh toi ! Au lieu de faire le fier, montre nous de quoi t'es capable ! Répliqua un Mangemort, ce qui provoqua une crise de rires pour la plupart des silhouettes.

Wolverine regarda alors ses coéquipiers avec étonnement puis, voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air de réagir personnellement à cette attaque, il regarda à nouveau le Mangemort avec haine.

-Bah alors, le vilain barbu à peur ? Rajouta ce dernier.

S'en était trop pour Wolverine qui, subitement, tendit les bras droits devant lui avant de les croiser et, tout d'un coup, trois grandes griffes pointues et acérées apparurent brusquement au bout de ces poings.

-C'est quoi ça ? Demanda le Mangemort, complètement dépassé.

En guise de réponse, Wolverine lui adressa un grand sourire puis, prenant appui sur ses pieds, il fit un bond de deux mètres de hauteur avant d'atterrir face à son adversaire et, voyant qu'il semblait perdu, il profita de cet instant pour lui enfoncer furieusement ses griffes dans le thorax.

-Ça, c'est pour m'avoir traité de vilain barbu. Dit-il.

Il retira alors ses griffes du Mangemort et, tout en faisant ça, il fit un rapide tour sur lui même en tendant les bras, mutilant ainsi deux autres des crapules au passage et retourna auprès de ces amis en un rapide bond.

-Bande d'hybrides, vous allez tous payez pour ce que tu viens de faire, Wolmachin-chose ! S'exclama un Mangemort en évitant un rayon qui provenait de la Bataille qui avait toujours lieue derrière eux.

-Vraiment ? J'avoue que j'aimerais bien voir ça ! Déclara Iceberg.

Le Mangemort en question tendit alors sa baguette vers ce dernier puis, il prononça :

-_Rakium Emendo _!

Un rayon orange jaillit alors de sa baguette mais, arrivé au milieu de sa lancée, il fut stoppé par un puissant jet bleu aussi froid que de la glace que venait de lancer Iceberg de sa main droite.

Le Mangemort allait recommencer son Sortilège mais, lorsque le jet s'abattit sur lui, il se transforma en un morceau de banquise humaine, avant de tomber en arrière et de se briser en mille morceaux par terre.

-Vite les gars, fuyons ! Hurla l'un Mangemort qui était encore debout autour d'eux.

Ces semblables répondirent présents à sa proposition et commencèrent à s'éloigner en courant à toute hâte et, lorsqu'ils furent à une vingtaine de mètres, Wolverine se tourna vers Tornade.

-Á toi de jouer ma jolie !

Tornade lui répondit d'un signe de tête puis, elle baissa la tête pendant quelques secondes et lorsque son regard se tourna à nouveau vers Wolverine, ses yeux étaient blancs, vidés de tout éclat.

Elle écarta alors les bras, leva la tête et aussitôt, les nuages se mirent à s'assombrirent et d'autres apparurent dans les cieux tandis qu'un bruit de tonnerre et quelques déflagrations commençaient à se faire entendre.

Tornade regarda alors à nouveau le groupe de Mangemorts qui se dirigeaient en toute hâte vers la sortie du village et, lorsqu'elle tapa dans ses mains, trois éclairs surgirent de derrière un nuage et tombèrent sur eux, les tuant sur le coup, comme si le ciel était aux commandes de Tornade.

-Bien visé ! Remarqua Pyro en regardant les yeux de la jeune femme reprendre leurs couleurs naturelles.

-Allez les jeunes, que la fête commence ! S'écria Wolverine.

Aussitôt, les six X-Men se séparèrent et prirent part à la Bataille en aidant ceux qui étaient en difficulté et en se battant courageusement contre ceux qui essayaient de se mettre en travers leur passage.

Autour d'eux, les combats se comptaient par cinquantaine, tantôt par groupe de deux contre deux, tantôt à un contre quatre ou cinq, ce qui était loin d'être loyal et par terre, plusieurs corps commençaient à s'accumuler dans des mares de sang.

Dumbledore, quant à lui, se battait avec rage contre Lord Voldemort et apparemment, le combat avait l'air rude car les deux Sorciers avaient l'air concentrés, leurs attaques étaient quasiment simultanées et dévastatrices, chacun des deux regardait l'autre avec un regard plein de détermination et de haine et enfin, autour d'eux, une sorte de très puissante aura magique s'émanait.

Tout les Sorciers qui étaient postés aux fenêtres luttaient à présent pour sortir des maisons qui, après quelques Sortilèges lancés par les Mangemorts, étaient en flammes et il était facile d'entendre des cris d'horreur suivis de plusieurs quintes de toux dues à la fumée.

Voyant cela et après s'être débarrassé d'un Mage Noir à l'aide d'un puissant coup de griffes, Wolverine se tourna vers Kitty qui se trouvait légèrement à l'écart.

-Hé ma petite, rends toi utile tu veux ? Va donc aider ces pauvres gens !

Kitty lui répondit alors d'un signe de tête puis, elle se tourna, regarda les Sorciers qui essayaient d'éteindre les incendies à grands coups de baguette magique mais, voyant qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à faire ce qu'ils voulaient, la mutante décida d'agir.

Elle se fraya alors un chemin en se faufilant furtivement entre ceux qui se battaient en face à face puis, évitant un rayon rouge qui frappa de plein fouet contre un tronc d'arbre, provoquant ainsi un trou de la taille d'une assiette dans l'écorce, elle s'arrêta face à un mur et le fixa intensément.

Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, reprit sa respiration puis, dès qu'elle fut prête, elle s'avança d'un pas décidé droit devant elle et aussitôt, elle traversa le mur, comme un fantôme, sous les yeux ébahis de quelques Mangemorts.

Lorsqu'elle arriva de l'autre côté, elle se trouvait dans un couloir aux tapisseries usées par le temps et l'air était envahi d'une épaisse fumée noire.

Elle regarda alors des deux côtés et, se guidant à l'aide des cris de terreur qu'elle entendait, elle se dirigea en courant vers un escalier en bois, grimpa les quelques marches qui craquaient dangereusement et arrivée à l'étage, elle galopa jusqu'à arriver au bout d'un long couloir, face à une grande porte en bois derrière laquelle des cris se faisaient entendre.

-Ouvrez-moi la porte, je viens vous aider ! Cria Kitty en tambourinant contre la porte.

-Allez vous-en, espèce de charogne ! Répondit une voix.

-J'appartient aux X-Men, je suis venu vous sortir de la ! Insista Kitty.

Cette dernière se baissa alors de justesse pour éviter un rayon bleu qui transperça la porte et qui allât s'écraser contre un mur à l'opposé.

-Bien, je vois que vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Constata t'elle.

Sans hésiter, la mutante traversa aussitôt la porte et, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la nouvelle pièce, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec quatre Sorciers aux robes sur lesquelles étaient brodées un grand A, ainsi que quatre jeunes personnes qui avaient apparemment l'air terrorisés.

-Comment avez vous fait ça ? Demanda d'un air impressionné un grand Sorcier aux allures de viking.

-Simples mutations génétiques, rien de bien impressionnant. Allez, on a perdu assez de temps, allons-nous en d'ici avant de finir carbonisés. Répondit Kitty.

-Montrez-nous votre bras gauche. Ordonna un autre Sorcier trapu et moustachu.

-Pardon ?

-MONTREZ NOUS VOTRE BRAS GAUCHE ! Répéta le Sorcier en le menaçant fébrilement de sa baguette magique.

-Pourquoi je ferais ça ? S'étonna Kitty.

Lorsque cette dernière vit que le Sorcier commençait à prononcer une incantation, elle reprit sa respiration et, lorsqu'un rayon jaillit de la baguette, il traversa la mutante comme si elle n'était qu'en fait un spectre avant de transpercer lui aussi la porte.

-Bon sang mais qui êtes-vous ! Réitéra le Sorcier.

-Quelqu'un qui vous veut du bien et, si vous me faites confiance, je peut vous sortir de là, comme de vrais passes-murailles. Dit Kitty.

Les quatre adultes ainsi que les jeunes Sorciers se regardèrent alors avec incrédulité et, voyant que Kitty avait l'air convaincante, ils acquiescèrent d'un signe de tête et la suivirent avec entrain dans le couloir, jusqu'à retourner par là où elle était arrivée au rez-de-chaussée.

-Par où comptez-vous nous faire sortir ? L'entrée principale est en flammes et je suis prêt à parier que les Mangemorts ont usé de Sortilèges de Flammes Perpétuelles pour ne pas qu'ont puissent sortir. Déclara un des jeunes.

-Ce qui est infranchissable peut _toujours_ être contourné mon petit alors un conseil, prends-en de la graine. Allez, vous deux, donnez-moi la main et laissez-vous faire.

Les deux Sorciers que Kitty venait de désigner se regardèrent avec étonnement puis, voyant qu'elle leur tendait la main, ils s'approchèrent d'elle et répondirent à son geste.

Ils sentirent aussitôt une sorte de picotement envahir tout leur corps et, lorsque Kitty les entraîna vers le mur, ils eurent l'impression de flotter inlassablement dans l'atmosphère, toujours perturbée par les halos de fumée noires, jusqu'à ce que, tout d'un coup, ils traversèrent le mur avant de se retrouver dehors, comme la mutante avait fait devant leurs yeux ébahis, quelques minutes auparavant.

-Allez, ne restez pas plantés là ! Allez plutôt aider vos amis ! S'exclama Kitty.

Voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, les deux Sorciers jetèrent un dernier regard à la mutante puis, ils coururent se joindre à la bagarre, faisant ainsi jaillir une nuée de Sortilèges sur leurs adversaires.

Ainsi, pendant que tout le monde se battait avec rage pour remporter la victoire, Kitty s'activait à sortir les gens des habitations et, étant donné que cela était considéré comme du renfort en plus sur le champ de Bataille, la balance pencha rapidement du côté de Dumbledore et de ces alliés.

Brusquement, alors que Tornade faisait pleuvoir sur ses adversaires d'énormes grêlons de la taille d'une assiette, que Pyro en brûlaient d'autres et que Iceberg se protégeait à l'aide d'un bouclier de glace, un hurlement rauque retentit et, quelques secondes plus tard, le sol se mit à trembler sous leurs pieds.

-Le voila ! Hurla un Mangemort.

Ce dernier leva alors sa baguette puis, il lança une gerbe d'étincelles vertes dans le ciel gris avec qu'un rayon ne le cloue au sol, comme ligoté.

Le hurlement retentit à nouveau mais beaucoup plus puissant cette fois-ci et, bientôt, une silhouette massive et gigantesque commença à se dessiner au loin.

-Un Géant ! S'exclama un Sorcier.

Et il avait raison. Quelques secondes après, la créature qui devait mesurer dans les six mètres de haut et dont le visage ne trahissait qu'une envie de bain de sang imminent arriva à hauteur du village et les premiers Sorciers qu'il croisa en pâtirent d'un puissant coup de poing qui les envoya valser contre un mur avant de mourir sur le coup, les os brisés.

-TERRENCE, WILLIAMSON, ROY ET SCAPOONS, OCCUPEZ VOUS DE LUI ! Ordonna un homme moustachu en hélant quatre Sorciers qui essayaient de retenir un escadron de Mangemorts qui tentaient de mettre le feu à d'autres habitations.

Aussitôt, les quatre concernés reculèrent, toujours faisant face à leurs adversaires et, dès que des collègues eurent prit leurs places, ils se tournèrent vers le Géant qui était occupé à marteler une maison, essayant au passage d'écraser la dizaine d'enfants qui se trouvaient dedans et qui l'affrontaient avec bravoure.

Dès que les premiers rayons ricochèrent sur son corps, la créature baissa les yeux vers le groupe de quatre Sorciers qui la regardait avec dédain et, sans hésiter, il plongea sa grosse main sur l'un d'eux, l'empoigna par le pied et, résistant aux divers Sortilèges qu'ont lui infligeait, il le balança au loin, renversant au passage d'autres silhouettes qui croulèrent sous son poids.

Impressionnés par une telle vivacité et persuadés que Voldemort et ses sbires avaient tout fait pour rendre cette créature plus que féroce, les trois Sorciers redoublèrent de prudence.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils essayaient de la mettre hors d'état de nuire, ils essayaient de se protéger en se cachant derrière tout ce qui pouvait se révéler être un obstacle mais en vain car d'une manière ou d'une autre, le Géant arrivait toujours à avoir une longueur d'avance sur eux.

Voyant la scène de loin, Wolverine décida de leur venir en aide.

Ainsi, après s'être débarrassé d'un Mangemort qui osait lui barrer la route, il courut en direction des trois Sorciers qui s'étaient réfugiés derrière une simple barrière en bois et, lorsqu'ils virent le mutant, une légère lueur d'espoir brilla dans leurs yeux affolés.

-Allez vous en, je m'occupe de lui ! Lança Wolverine.

Ne se faisant pas priés, les Sorciers firent une sorte de roulade sur le côté, évitant ainsi un coup de poing ravageur lancé par la créature puis, ils retournèrent au combat.

-Hé, gros tas de graisse ambulant, viens voir tonton Logan, qu'ont rigolent un peu ! Cria Wolverine en se frottant les mains.

Le Géant regarda alors le mutant puis, il se mit à faire de grands moulinets avec son bras gauche et, lorsqu'il décida de l'abattre sur Wolverine, il était loin de se douter que l'une de ses griffes tant acérées allaient s'enfoncer dans son pouce.

Il poussa alors un énorme hurlement, se tambourina le torse à la manière d'un gorille et se mit à courir après le mutant pendant plusieurs mètres jusqu'à ce que ce dernier, prenant appui de tout son poids sur un muret, se retourna en sautant et brandissant ses deux griffes qui s'enfoncèrent en un bruit de roche dans le torse de la créature.

Après ce geste, Wolverine s'attendait à pouvoir déguerpir rapidement, attendant ainsi le prochain moment propice pour attaquer son adversaire mais, lorsqu'il essaya de se dégager du torse de son ennemi, il constata avec regret que ses griffes, sans doute trop enfoncées, étaient coincées dans la chaire du Géant et ainsi, il était coincé lui-même.

Se rendant compte de la situation, la créature émit une sorte de rire qui ressemblait plus à un gloussement qu'autre chose et, sans hésiter, il attrapa la jambe de Wolverine, la tira avec force en arrière, le dégageant ainsi de cette position embarrassante puis, il le souleva à hauteur de son visage et le regarda d'un air malicieux.

-Quoi gros sac, tu veux encore goûter à mon adamantium ! Demanda Wolverine, la tête à l'envers.

Le Géant lui répondit par un nouveau gloussement puis, après lui avoir asséné une monumentale claque dans l'estomac, il lança le mutant au loin, contre un mur, et ce dernier se retrouva alors les quatre fers en l'air.

Tout en se relevant, le mutant regarda alors les contusions dues à sa chute qui se refermaient comme si de rien était puis, il se releva, le souffle légèrement coupé et affronta à nouveau son adversaire d'un regard plein de haine.

-Alors toi mon pépère, tu commences sérieusement à me gonfler ! Déclara t'il.

N'attendant aucune réponse de la créature, Wolverine rétracta ses griffes puis, il prit légèrement son élan et se mit à courir à toute vitesse dans sa direction.

Une fois qu'il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre d'elle, il évita adroitement un violent coup de poing puis, il plongea en avant, sortit à nouveau ses griffes et réussit à se faufiler entre ses jambes, tout en lui assénant un coup de griffes dans l'entrejambe.

Dés que le mutant arriva derrière le Géant et qu'il entendit un puissant cri de sa part, il se remit debout et sourit légèrement d'un air fier.

-On dirait que ses grosses bê-bêtes aussi tiennent à leur intimité. Remarqua t'il.

Ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, Wolverine s'aida ensuite de ses griffes pour escalader le dos du Géant et, à chaque fois qu'il lui mettait un nouveau coup dans sa peau aussi dure que du roc, il avait le droit à un nouvel hurlement suivi de maintes et maintes tentatives d'attrapage de membres afin de le dégager de là.

Plusieurs fois, la créature essaya de se débarrasser de son hôte en se frottant contre les murs mais, grâce à l'adamantium qui coulait en lui, Wolverine ne sentais quasiment aucune douleurs, et c'est ainsi qu'il continua son ascension jusqu'à arriver sur son épaule gauche, sur laquelle il se jucha avec arrogance.

-Premier pas pour un mutant…

Il croisa alors ses griffes devant lui, comme des ciseaux puis, brusquement, il les abattit avec toute la force qu'il put sur le cou de la créature.

-…mais grand pas pour le Monde des Sorciers ! Finit Wolverine.

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fût pas un hurlement que poussa le Géant mais un cri d'agonie car, avec ce coup de griffes, son cou ne tenait plus que par la moitié et ainsi, il commençait à pencher légèrement vers la droite.

Voyant qu'il commençait à s'agiter dans tout les sens, tout en se tenant la tête à l'aide de ses deux mains, Wolverine décida de quitter son perchoir et ainsi, il sauta à terre avant de constater avec effroi qu'il avait atterrit dans une impasse.

Il se tourna alors vers la créature et la toisa du regard, légèrement inquiet de voir qu'il n'avait plus d'issues, et encore plus inquiet en voyant que le Géant brandissait son poing, prêt à l'abattre comme si il voulait écraser un vulgaire cloporte.

Puis soudainement, alors que Wolverine étudiait toutes les solutions qui lui permettrait de se sortir de là, il entendit un bruit de verre proche et vit une sorte de morceau de métal flamboyant se propulser violemment vers la tête du Géant et aussitôt, celle-ci tomba lourdement à terre, soulevant ainsi un nuage de poussière.

Wolverine poussa un soupir de soulagement mais, lorsqu'il vit que le corps de la créature commençait à basculer vers lui, il se protégea de ses griffes mais avant l'impact, un mur de métal se plaça juste devant lui, et ce fût dessus que ce qui restait du Géant s'effondra.

-Eh bin Colossus, on peut dire que t'es arrivé à temps. Constata Wolverine en regardant le mutant à la silhouette massive et au corps métallique.

-Á ton service, Wolvy !

Pendant ce temps, la Bataille faisait toujours rage dans les petites rues biscornues du Pré-au-Lard et, protégés par Tornade, une dizaine d'élèves Sorciers se battaient loyalement contre cinq Mangemorts qui, à cause des pouvoirs de la mutante, n'arrivaient jamais à atteindre leurs cibles car les rayons qu'ils lançaient étaient toujours déviés par de puissantes bourrasques de vent.

Á présent, Pyro et Iceberg faisaient équipe ensemble et coordonnaient leurs gestes : Iceberg glaçait les Mages Noirs tandis Pyro les faisaient voler en éclat en projetant sur eux des boules de feu aux flammes dévastatrices.

Quant à Dumbledore, il était toujours en plein combat face à Voldemort et, à priori, le Mage Noir commençait à l'emporter car son ennemi de toujours semblait épuisé, et cela se voyait par les puissance des Sortilèges qu'il essayait de lui administrer.

Soudainement, d'un rapide coup de baguette, Voldemort réussit à clouer son ennemi au sol, comme si il était solidement retenu par de puissants liens invisibles qui l'empêchaient de faire le moindre mouvement et, profitant de cet instant tant attendu, le Lord s'avança d'un pas gracieux vers le vieil homme et le fixa d'un regard plein de haine tout en souriant froidement.

-Alors, Albus, on dirait que tes réflexes ne sont plus aussi excellents qu'ils l'étaient auparavant et que tu as perdu le goût de te battre avec bravoure, ce qui est assez triste pour cette dernière Bataille. Remarqua Lord Voldemort en marchant autour de Dumbledore.

-La vieillesse mon bon vieux Tom. Tu verras, si un jour tu atteins mon âge, alors peut-être te rendras-tu compte des effets néfastes que cela apporte à notre morphologie. Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, cette Bataille est loin, même très loin d'être gagnée. Répondit calmement Albus, toujours ceinturé par des liens invisibles.

Le Mage Noir éclata d'un rire sinistre.

-Tu me feras toujours rire, pauvre fou. Même en étant cloué au sol comme tu l'es là, alors qu'il ne te reste plus que quelques minutes à vivre, tu trouves _toujours_ le moyen de garder la tête haute, et de croire que tu vas t'en tirer. Mais pas cette fois-ci Albus, pas cette fois-ci.

-Vraiment ? Alors si tu crois que tu vas t'en sortir, qu'attends-tu pour me lancer le Sortilège de la Mort, Tom ? Aurais-tu peur d'éventuelles représailles ?

Furieux, Lord Voldemort leva sa baguette puis, il la pointa dangereusement sur la tête de Dumbledore mais brusquement, un mal de crâne persistant lui envahi le crâne.

Il essaya alors de lutter pour ne pas montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse mais c'était trop.

Il lâcha alors sa baguette qui tomba sur le sol puis, il ferma les yeux et se frictionna la tempe tout en essayant de chasser cette soudaine douleur mais en vain.

-Allons Tom, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Un petit moment de _faiblesse _? Demanda Albus.

Faiblesse. Voilà un mot que Tom détestait et, l'entendre ainsi sortir de la bouche de son ennemi juré ne fit que décupler la rage qu'il éprouvait en ce moment même à cause de son mal de tête.

-La ferme vieux fou, LA FERME ! Siffla t'il avant de lui asséner un coup de pied en pleine tête, ce qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Il se laissa alors tomber à genoux puis, il sentit subitement une présence étrangère s'infiltrer dans son esprit, et qui tentait d'en explorer tous les recoins, comme si il s'agissait d'un livre.

Non, ce n'était pas Dumbledore. Cet esprit là était plus puissant, beaucoup plus puissant même que ce vieux Sorcier.

Puis, brusquement, alors que la douleur ne faisait qu'augmenter, une voix retentit au fin fond de son esprit.

-_Allons Tom, tu me déçois, je m'attendais à me trouver face à des barrières infranchissables, et voila qu'en moins d'une minute, je me retrouve dans ton Esprit qui est aussi infranchissable que celui de n'importe quel enfant de bas âge._

-Qui êtes-vous pour oser franchir ce territoire qui est le mien ? Répondit Voldemort.

-_Qui suis-je _? _Quelqu'un qui te domine de loin, Tom. Quelqu'un de bien plus puissant que n'importe Légimens de ton Monde._

-Impossible…

-_J'en suis la preuve vivante, Tom. Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. _

-Espèce de…

Mais le Mage Noir ne pu finir sa phrase car il eut soudainement l'impression qu'ont lui collait un fer à repasser brûlant à l'arrière du crâne, ce qui valut à un nouveau cri de douleur de sa part.

-_Allons Tom, quelques leçons de courtoisie ne te ferais pas de mal je pense, ainsi que quelques leçons de sagesse comme par exemple un proverbe de ma composition : ne sous-estime jamais quelqu'un qui te surprend intérieurement, comme je le fais en ce moment même._

-Vous croyez vraiment me surprendre ? Quand je vous retrouverais, je vous tuerais de mes propres mains…

Suite à ces paroles, Lord Voldemort ferma les yeux et essaya de repousser cette présence mais il n'y avait rien à faire : elle était bien plus puissante qu'il ne se l'imaginait et même toutes ses années en matière de pratiques de Légimancie étaient inefficace face à elle.

-_Regarde la vérité en face, Tom, la télépathie est plus puissante que l'art dans lequel tu dis exceller. Tu te crois supérieur à moi alors qu'en fait, je suis apte à me débarrasser de toi comme si tu étais un misérable insecte rampant et puant. _

-Vous qui vous croyez si fort, montrez-vous et affrontons-nous en face à face pour voir qui de nous deux est le plus fort. Proposa Voldemort en se tenant la tête, tellement il avait mal.

-_Me battre contre toi, Lord Voldemort, le spécialiste des coups bas ! Non, je sais que tu n'hésiteras pas la moindre seconde à me tuer dés que j'aurait le dos tourné alors à quoi bon ?_

-Alors montrez-vous ! Ne restez pas là, caché dans l'ombre comme un traître !

-_Que je me montre ? Il te suffit de lever la tête, Tom._

-Lever la tête alors que j'ai l'impression de recevoir des coups de marteaux dessus ?

Il sentit alors que petit à petit, la présence semblait prendre la possession de l'ensemble de son corps si bien que, subit à la puissance que lui infligeait l'inconnu, il leva malgré lui la tête vers le ciel et, cette fois ci, il n'eut besoin de l'aide de personne pour avoir l'air étonné.

Au dessus de lui, l'avion par lequel étaient arrivés les X-Men flottait au milieu des nuages sombres et, sur la plateforme qui se situait à l'arrière, Voldemort distingua une forme de forme carrée sur laquelle semblait être assis un homme qui regardait en sa direction.

-_Ça y est, maintenant tu me vois, Tom. Je lis dans ton esprit faible que tu meurs d'envie de savoir mon nom, n'est-ce pas ? Sache que mes élèves m'appellent Professeur Xavier mais toi, tu peux m'appeler Professeur X, si tu le désires._

-Professeur X dites-vous ? En voila un nom bien ridicule.

-_Ridicule, peut-être, mais sache que, d'où je viens, je suis considéré comme le plus puissant mutant qui n'aie jamais existé, et je compte bien te le prouver dés maintenant. _

-Me le prouver ? Et de quel façon ?

-_Je vais te tuer, Tom. Je vais rendre à ce Monde la couleur qu'il avait avant que toi et sbires ne soyez apparus. Je vais éteindre le Chaos que vous avez fait régner durant toutes ses années et rendre ainsi la vie plus facile aux milliers de Sorciers et Sorcières qui vivent dans la peur, l'appréhension, et la tristesse. Je vais faire en sorte que ton nom ne soit plus qu'un mauvais souvenir et que la page de ton existence soit tournée à jamais._

-Oh, rien que ça dîtes-vous ? Et comment comptez-vous procéder, tout en sachant que la totalité de mes fidèles Mangemorts nous entourent et qu'ils n'attendent qu'un signe de moi pour vous tuer ?

-_Tes fidèles ne sont que des stupides chiens collés aux basques de leur maître et, même s'ils essayaient de m'atteindre, ils ne pourraient pas. Non Tom, il y a une manière beaucoup plus efficace grâce à laquelle je n'aurais même pas à me salir les mains._

-Jamais la télépathie ne pourra m'enlever la vie, c'est une science trop abstraite pour ça.

-_Me lancerais-tu un défi, Tom ? As-tu ne serait-ce la moindre idée de ce qu'est réellement la télépathie et de tout ce qu'elle renferme ? J'en doute sincèrement._

-Dans ces cas là, prouvez le moi.

Voldemort sentit aussitôt qu'une nouvelle force bien plus persistante et tenace que l'autre commençait à prendre le contrôle de chacun ses membres, si bien qu'en quelques secondes, il sentit son bras se soulever légèrement tandis que le poing se resserrait de plus belle sur sa baguette.

Il essaya alors de résister en faisant le vide dans son esprit mais en vain, c'était du temps de perdu et se fut avec crainte qu'il sentit que son bras droit était à présent à hauteur de sa tempe et que sa baguette était dangereusement pointée dessus, lui décuplant encore son mal de tête.

-Que…que faîtes-vous ? Demanda Voldemort alors que ses yeux reptiliens essayaient de se tourner un maximum vers son arme de prédilection et qu'une sueur aigre commençait à perler sur son front.

_-Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je te le répète : je fais en sorte de ne pas me salir les mains en commettant un tel acte. Mourir par sa propre baguette et par ses propres mots, voilà ce qui pourrait être ridiculisant Tom, n'est-ce pas ?_

-Immonde parjure, vous ne…

Lord Voldemort aurait donné cher pour finir sa phrase et clouer ainsi le bec à celui qui se faisait appeler _Professeur X_ mas brusquement, il eut l'impression qu'ont venait de lui faire subir un Maléfice de Bloque-Langue, si bien qu'aucun son ne s'échappait de sa bouche.

-_Désolé d'avoir fait appel à de pareils recours mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix, Tom. Enfin bref, toujours est-il qu'en essayant de me traiter de la sorte, cela n'a fait qu'accélérer les choses puisque je comptais te faire un long discours avant de te tuer mais tant pis. Plus vite le monde sera débarrassé de toi, mieux ça sera._

A nouveau, Voldemort essaya de lui répondre mais il ne pu seulement émettre que des gémissements.

-_Allez Tom, finissons-en ici. Dés que je te le dirais, alors tu prononceras calmement l'incantation du Sortilège de la Mort. Non, n'essaye pas de me repousser, tu perds ton temps._

Malgré le fait d'être contrôlé de l'intérieur, Le Mage Noir regarda d'un air furibond la silhouette du professeur qui se découpait au loin dans l'ombre et il fulminait de rage à l'idée de savoir qu'il le contrôlait si facilement.

-_Vas-y Tom..._

La main du Mage Noir se resserra encore plus fortement sur sa baguette…

-…_il est temps…_

…il sentit soudainement un flot important de magie couler dans ses veines, si bien que sa baguette se mit à vrombir.

-_...que tu te donnes la mort…_

Non, pas maintenant, c'était impossible. Il lui restait encore tant de grandes choses à faire, de projets à accomplir, de sang à faire couler. Cela ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça. Pas de cette façon. Pas en se faisant prendre au piège par un stupide télépathe qui se croyait supérieur à lui. Non, ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça. Qu'allait dire la prochaine génération de Mages Noirs lorsqu'ils apprendraient que celui qu'ils ne pourraient jamais égaler c'était donné la Mort lui-même et avec sa propre baguette ?

_-… et que tu prononces le Sortilège de la Mort…_

Lord Voldemort sentit ensuite toute la Magie qu'il avait en lui se déverser dans sa baguette puis, il ferma les yeux et son visage se crispa en une expression de terreur.

-_Vas-y Tom, prononce cette incantation…_

Voldemort résista encore pendant quelques secondes puis, voyant que ses forces l'abandonnaient peu à peu, il s'abandonna totalement à la puissance qui avait prit possession de son corps.

-Avada Kedavra ! Siffla t'il enfin.

Il y eut aussitôt une bourrasque de vent suivit d'une forte déflagration qui fit émaner une éblouissante lueur verte qui éclaira les cieux pendant quelques secondes, attirant ainsi le regard de tous les Sorciers qui se battaient encore et, lorsqu'elle se dissipa, les nuages commencèrent à s'écarter pour laisser place à un ciel de couleur azure.

Voyant cela, les alliés de Dumbledore et les X-Men mirent du temps à comprendre ce qui c'était passé et, lorsqu'ils virent les Mangemorts tomber un à un par terre, agités de soubresauts, ils comprirent aussitôt l'événement qui venait de se passer.

Quelques courageux Aurors ainsi que les mutants décidèrent alors de s'approcher du lieu où Voldemort et Dumbledore se battaient il y a quelques minutes de cela et, lorsqu'ils virent le Mage Noir allongé par terre, les bras en croix et sa baguette enfoncée profondément dans la tempe, ils ne purent s'empêcher de pousser un cri de victoire.

Quant au Directeur de Poudlard, il était toujours étendu par terre lui aussi, sauf que les liens magiques qui le maintenaient auparavant immobilisé semblaient avoir disparus, si bien que, lorsque trois Guérisseurs vinrent le réveiller à l'aide de quelques Potions, il ouvrit aussitôt les yeux et se leva gracieusement, comme si il venait de se réveiller après quelques heures de repos bien mérité.

-Comment vous sentez vous, Albus ? Demanda un Auror d'une voix nonchalante.

-Fort bien, Gustave, merci. Répondit Albus en lissant soigneusement sa longue robe.

-Est-ce vous qui avez fait ça ? Demanda un autre Auror en désignant d'un geste de la main le corps de Voldemort.

Lorsqu'il le vit, Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de sourire d'un air victorieux et ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes.

-Non, Williamson, ce n'est pas à moi que l'on doit cette victoire…

Il se tourna ensuite vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les X-Men quelques secondes auparavant et, voyant qu'ils avaient soudainement disparus, il leva rapidement les yeux au ciel, juste le temps de voir disparaître une forme noire et triangulaire à travers quelques nuages qui venaient brusquement d'apparaître.

-…c'est à un vieil ami.


End file.
